Don't ever leave me
by Naruhincho
Summary: Lyon and Gray are always together, until Lyon finds a girlfriend and leaves Gray alone. At the end Lyon and Gray get together, well at least spiritually :D (fuck the summary, I'm not good at writing it, but the story is better than it sounds, i guess :D)


_Gray and Lyon were from those childhood friends, who never separate from each other. Since Gray's mother – Ur died, Lyon was always next to his friend._

_When Gray aged 14 he found out that he is in love with his best friend, but unfortunately Lyon wasn't showing any affection to Gray. _

_Now, when both of them are 16, Lyon is trying to find a girlfriend, however his best friend seems to don't care much about that._

"_Gray, I need to tell you something..." Lyon's face got red. _

_On the way back home from school Lyon was feeling so happy that he even hugged Gray tightly._

"_What is it?" - The only thing that Gray thought was *C-could that be a...l-love c-con...*_

"_I found a girlfriend!" - He looked at his friend's eyes and smiled - "Isn't that great, before we started dating I was really falling for her, now I think that I lov..." - He was interrupt by Gray._

"_Tsk, if that was to be happy about then you shouldn't have hugged me." - He looked away from Lyon and started walking faster than him._

"_Hey, what's with you all of a sudden?! You should be happy about me, I finally found love!" - Lyon stopped and shouted at Gray._

_*Isn't my love enough for you?* - Gray ignored his friend. "Bye!" Was the only thing he said to him._

_In the evening Lyon was about to call Gray. *What's up with that idiot? May be he is jealous, because he can't find one...Ha, in his face. Oh, well he seemed a little down, so I should try talking to him.* He ranged Gray._

"_Yes..." - The voice Lyon heard wasn't like his friend's voice. That one was gloomy and sounded like the person has cried a lot._

"_Wow, hey man, are you okay you sound like you are sad or something..."_

"_Oh it's nothing. I just slept for a while..Btw sorry for today I don't know what happened to me." That was a lie, Gray was crying out his soul, because he knew that the day when Lyon will find someone to love, he'll dump Gray. "Anyways, tomorrow is Saturday, so what movie are we picking?" _

"_No, I can't sorry...Possibly I won't be able to go out with you for the next couple of weeks, because of Juvia, my girlfriend, I already promised her that we'll see each other every time when I'm free.."_

_That hurt Gray a lot. He didn't have any friends except Lyon, so that meant - *I will have to stay all alone, by myself for the next 4 weeks or even more...So that day came, huh* Gray's chest was full of pain, he barely breathed. "Okay, I have homework to do, so bye!" Gray hung up. "DAMN IT" He shouted out loud and started to hit his things . "WHY IS IT ONLY ME?! WHY I HAVE TO BE ALONE?!" He was feeling pain and loneliness in his heart. He sat down. *I need to calm down* The black haired boy turn on some dark and heavy music, then he took his little kitchen knife and without any regrets he started cutting his veins. It hurt as fuck, but as long it took the pain from his heart away, he didn't care._

_In the next two months neither Lyon called Gray once, neither Gray participated in class._

_Lyon had an argue with his love, because of that and because he was worried about Gray, he called him to go to some bar._

"_Juvia got angry at you, because of something and then, after two months you call me...Well that is what they call a "true friend", right?!" Gray laughed sarcastic at Lyon. He didn't have any feelings left except emptiness. He could even kill someone without regretting._

"_Actually I got worried about you!" Lyon looked at Gray's wrists – they were red and full of wounds. Then he felt sorry for leaving his friend all alone. *What was I thinking, I left him for two months without checking up on him...He doesn't have anyone besides me, I am really an awful friend, aren't I?!* Lyon put his arms on Gray's shoulders and looked him right in his dark blue eyes. "I promise I won't ever leave you alone, ever...No matter what happens, whoever I'm with, I'll be always by your side, get that!?" He smiled and blushed a little the he hugged his best friend._

"_O-okay." Gray's face become red and he couldn't stop his smile from these words. *No, what am I doing? I don't like him anymore. Damn it! How can he be so cute when he says that...* He sniffed Lyon's perfume and then blushed even more. From the hug once again Gray felt his best friend's warmth. He wished that they could stay like that forever._

"_Will you let go of me already?" Lyon chuckled a little and took a step back from Gray. "So let's get going."_

_They went to the nearest bar and got drunk._

"_...So you know Juvia is the sweetest thing in my life..." Lyon continued with some hiccuping. "She has a pretty smile and she always gets worried about me. Let's not talk about her blush face, she gets even more prettier then...Hi-cup...I really love her and I hope that our relationship will continue in the next 2 years so that I can marry her. I would be so happy...Hi-cup."_

"_Tsk. I hope that you won't marry her, because if you do, there will be no space for me in your life and I'll be left again, I'm saying that I actually hate Juvia, she'll ruin our friendship as she already did...Hi-cup." Lyon smirked at Gray.  
"Yeah, yeah sure...I'll never leave you, you're my best friend and I have to take care of you. That's why I love you!"_

_When Gray heard that, he stood and took Lyon under his arm. "Come on, tonight you are sleeping in my bed."_

"_Fine, but don't try anything dirty on me!" Lyon said that as a joke, but Gray assumed it as a challenge.  
"We'll see.."_

_They got into Gray's apartment. He put down Lyon, who was half asleep, on his bed and got naked._

_He removed Lyon's t-shirt and lay on his chest. Gray looked into his friend's black eyes and kissed him passionately on the lips. Lyon knew what was going on, but because he was drunk, he couldn't stop it. His friend continued kissing his body. Lyon moaned, because Gray started biting his nipples._

"_Oh no, you're not taking any advantage of me" Lyon spread his own legs and sat on Gray. He ruffled Gray's hair and started playing with one lock of his hair with his left hand, with his right hand Lyon gently embraced Gray, who was already burning from pleasure, and started kissing his body. The black haired boy started moaning. Gray unzipped Lyon's pants and removed them. Both f them were hard._

"_Wow...Okay, this is getting out of control. We're drunk, sorry." Lyon stood up and put his clothes on. "I'm sorry if I disgusted you, but we were drunk.." His phone rang. "Oh, it's Juvia!"_

_Gray sat on the bed and covered his face. *Damn it, I almost had him...* _

"_Tomorrow I have a date with Juvia, so I need to sleep...And again sorry for before, you are not mad at me right?" Lyon hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek._

"_You really are drunk."_

_They went to bed. When Lyon started sleeping Gray got closer to him and ran his fingers trough his hair. "I wish that you would never leave...If we could stay like this forever, I would be the happiest person, Lyon I love you." _

_Unfortunately Lyon wasn't asleep and he heard everything...He felt sorry for Gray, because he couldn't reply to those feelings...He only loved Gray as a friend and nothing more. He felt like his heart could melt. Lyon only wanted to see his friend happy. He turned around kissed Gray on the lips and gave him a heart warming smile. "Sorry, I can't say the same thing."_

_Gray blushed and smiled back. "Don't worry, I already got over it."_

_When Gray woke up he was alone in his bed. *He already left, huh..*_

_Lyon was out, searching for Juvia. Before the date they were talking on the phone._

"_Um, Juvia where are you? I can't see you."  
"Oh, I saw you. You need to cross that street...And I need to tell you something..."_

"_Oh, there you are. Man, I can't take eyes of you, you're so beautiful. Wait I only need to cross the street and you'll tell me." Lyon started running across the street, because it was "red"._

"_Um Lyon, I'm moving to USA, so I wanted to tell you that...this is our last date, sorry."_

_Those word shocked Lyon. His heart was just broken. He stopped at the middle of the street and dropped his phone. At the same moment, only for a blink, for a millisecond Lyon was lying on the street, drenched in blood, almost dead. A bus was just passing when he stopped. Juvia started screaming for help. After ten minutes he was already in the hospital, barely breathing. The doctors called his family, but they were out of the town. They got his best friend's number and called him._

_On the way to the hospital, the only thing that it was on Gray's mind was: Please, let it be a lie, please..._

_He ran to Lyon's room. He saw his friend, lying there in a "bath of blood". Lyon's face, arms and legs were crushed. He wasn't able to breathe. Gray started shouting out his name and crying. "LYON, LYON, LYON..." The doctors got him out of the room. Gray started hitting the door and quietly call out his name. "Lyon, no, Lyon..."_

_Juvia was standing behind him, sobbing. "G-gray...I am Juvia. I need to tell you what happened."_

_When he turned around he saw a beautiful girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. "How can you b so calm, he can die!? Don't you love him even a little?!"_

"_N-no, I um...When I told him that we brake up, he stopped at the middle of the street and a bus hit him. Sorry, I know it's my fault..." She looked down at the floor.  
"Are you an idiot? You say "sorry", but "sorry" won't help him." He caught her wrists and looked her in the eyes. " He's life is PRICELESS! YOU CAN'T SAY "SORRY", BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY KILLED HIM! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE LOVED YOU?! HUH!? HE LEFT HIS OWN FRIEND ALONE FOR YOU! HE WANTED TO MARRY YOU, YOU STUPID Bi..."_

_He started crying louder and pinched her wrists even stronger till he left red marks. Gray slapped her and sat down, whining. "Sorry...is not enough...Now get out of here, before I have killed you."_

_Juvia ran away crying and scared. _

_After two hours the doctors came out of the operation room._

"_Are you that boy's friend?"_

"_Yes.."_

_Gray noticed the gloomy look on their faces. "What happened?"_

"_Well when he came here almost all of his bones were broken...We knew that there wasn't any chance for him to live and when we transferred him to the operation room his heart stopped, boy, we tried our best, but he was already dead..." The doctor pat Gray's head._

_*D-dead..L-lyon is...dead.. * Gray collapsed on the floor. _

_When he woke up he was in some bed, wishing that everything was just a dream. A nurse came in the room. "Oh, you are awake. Do you remember what happened?...When doctors told you that you're friend is dead you..." He couldn't listen to her anymore. His world started spinning around. *Everything was real...* _

"_I'm gonna get you some water to feel better, okay?" The nurse went out._

_Gray thought that there was no reason for him to leave anymore. He stood up and opened the window. He remembered what Lyon told him: "I promise I won't ever leave you alone, ever...No matter what happens, whoever I'm with, I'll be always by your side, get that!?"_

"_You stupid lying bastard, you ain't get rid of me that easy!" He smirked at his own words and with a happy face he jumped out of the window, which was on the sixth floor in the hospital._

_The end :)_

_Woah, i'm finally done with this. I wrote it for my cousin's birthday, which it is today(8.26.13)...I know it's really stupid, but I wanted to surprise her..so here you go! Last night I didn't have any ideas for Grayon, but this shit actually came to me so yeah :D Now when I think harder, It looks like I copied two of her stories(the one when Natsu dies and other "Hot cocktail" or whatever the name was) I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE, it just came to me that way, so sorry...Yup and for tenth time today - Happy birthday! 3 Oh yes, her name here is "Sasunaruncho", be sure to check her stories(they are amazing! :)_


End file.
